


As Long As You Know The Real Me

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Dragonborn's Chronicles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Death, Defiance, F/M, Family, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, mentioning of incest, pre-asoiaf, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world would always try to slander and twists events, but as long as I know what I have done and those who love me, know the truth, I do not care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Know The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble where Visenya speaks with Aegon and later on with Maegor. I always been fascinated with Visenya and always wondered how a male dominate world would try to twist and slander her. How history is never as it seems to be.

I slipped into his bedchamber, a faint frown decorating my face as I saw him sitting by the fire, staring intensely in it. A cup dangled in his hand, his other hand stroking his short beard. That wasn’t good. Rhaenys had said he was a bit moody, but he wasn’t moody, he was brooding. It was never good when he broods.

          Moving behind him, I placed my hands gently on his shoulders. His hand took one of mine and pulled it closer to his lips - pressing a faint kiss on my inner wrist. A small smile blossomed on my lips at the affectionate touch.

          “Talk to me.”

          “I am your King. You do not command me.” I rolled my eyes at his words, sitting down on his lap and placed away the cup – I sniffed it swiftly, mead. Strong kind of mead. This wasn’t good.

          “And I am your wife and older sister. I can bully you into talking.” He narrowed his eyes at me, but there was a light twinkle of amusement in them. I was the only one who could talk to him like this. Not even Orys or Rhaenys could. Ah, the advantages of being the older one.

          “Yes, you are my wife.” His expression darkened all of the sudden, making my stomach clench a bit. I rarely became anxious or nervous, but with him – he awoken feelings in me I did not want to feel.

          He noticed the look on my face and cupped my cheek, pulling me closer so he could rest his forehead against mine. “I am not displeased with you, my love. I am proud of you.” That immediately made me relax. I used to hate myself for needing his approval. But he had taught me that wanting your loved one to be proud of you, wasn’t a bad thing. Wasn’t weakness. He wanted my approval as well.

          “Then why are you in a dark mood, Aegon?” I asked him as I rested my hands against his chest. He exhaled as his hands moved over my back. His eyes staring deep into mine. I did not push more, letting him collect his thoughts. I was stubborn, more stubborn than him. And I was patient.

          “People speak about you as if I do not love you. As if I favour Rhaenys over you.” I fought back the urge to laugh at the ludicrous notion of those foolish people. I may at times wonder if he felt pride towards me, but I knew that he loved me. He has loved me for as long as we both remember.

          “They do not understand our love. They see Rhaenys and see the flirty butterfly who spins people around her fingers. They do not like me for I am everything they despise in a woman: independent, confident, talented, and unaccepting of their failings. They think woman should be pregnant and bare-foot all the time, bending to their puny wills.”

          Aegon nodded agreeing, but he still scowled. “They will blacken your name when we have joined our ancestors. They will make it look like I love Rhaenys more than you.”

          “Let them.” That made him frown deeply. “All that matters to me is how you, Rhaenys, and Orys see me. The others are ants who are beneath me, and who I gladly would feed to Vhagar. Let them say what they want. I do not care.”

          “I care.”

          “Stop wasting your energy on them, my love. We have bigger issues to tackle than the opinion of ants.” I moved my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. He melted slowly under my touch, the scowl ebbing away from his face. Hands rubbing my hips. “You are Aegon the Conqueror, the Dragon. They are worms and cockroaches.”

          I leaned in and brushed my nose against his. He hummed as he tightened his arms around me. “Stay with me.”

          “I will always stay with you.”

 

 

_44AC_

 

I sat by my window, looking over the seas but not truly seeing anything. How had it come to this? I was not supposed to outlive them all. Eight years it has been since my dearest brother and husband drew his last breath. It has been even longer since I had been able to hold my sister in my arms.

          I touched my ring. Even at two and seventy, I was still strong but I had become tired. So tired. I had fought to ensure my dynasty was secure. My son Maegor ruling his father’s kingdom’s now.

          Scoffing, I shook my head, remembering a conversation Aegon and I once had about how the people will speak about me after I passed. They will speak how I kept Alyssa Velaryon and her children hostage so my son could become King.

          They were wrong. She had asked me to keep her and the children safe, they were too young to become rulers. And there were many who wanted the Targaryens dead. Maegor and I were the only ones strong enough to destroy those faithless dogs.

          I had no regrets about what I have done. Aenys’ children had been taught all I could teach them. Ready to take Maegor’s place if he had no child of his own. Or to marry his children if he did.

          Slander my name all you want, you maggots. Hate me all I want. But no one can deny that I have changed the future of this realm. And my blood will forever run through the rulers of these kingdom’s, either through Maegor’s bloodline or through my sister’s bloodline. It was still my blood.

          “Mother?” I turned around and smiled when I saw my son stand in the doorway. Struggling to get up, I held out my hand to him. He rushed to me. Biting his tongue as he wanted to tell me to sit down. Ha. I may be old, but I would still stand up for my King.

          I cupped his face and looked gently into his dark eyes. Aegon’s eyes. He looked much like his father. Tall, broad, short-haired with a thick beard. Powerful, a true-blooded dragon. My pride and joy.

          He bended his knee to me, taking my hand and kissed it softly. “Why have you come?” I asked softly as I sat down, and he grabbed a chair to sit beside me. His place was in King’s Landing, to rule and watch over the kingdoms.

          “I wished to see you.” I blinked. It was rare for my son to show an emotional need. He was similar to me in that regards. We were both serious and relatively stoic. Did what we had to do for the better of our family.

          I took his hand and squeezed softly. “Is there trouble in the Capital? Do you need me to return?” He shook his head as he turned to me, his face solemn.

          “Something told me to come and to see you one last time.” His voice became deeper, heavier. The weariness in my soul became only more intense. I had started to feel it creep up on me. My time to depart of this world.

          “You will do well even without me, Maegor. I have taught you everything I know.”

          “It will be odd not to have you in my life anymore. You have been one of the constant two pillars in it.” And eight years before, death had claimed his father in the most sudden way.

          “It is in a way ironic,” I spoke softly as I did not look away from him. It could be indeed the last time I would see him. It seems I had become sentimental in my old age. “Rhaenys was never a true warrior. That mantel rested upon your father’s and my shoulders. However, your father died of a stroke, and it looks like I would die in my bed – old and fragile.”

          “No one has ever seen you as frail, Mother,” Maegor drawled, a faint smile on his lips as he watched me. But a hidden ache in his eyes as well. “You have and always will be a force of nature that will inspire women to become as great as you.”

          My sweetest Maegor. I squeezed his hand carefully. I could still vividly remember Rhaenys laying him in my arms; red-faced and loud. And now he was a man, strong and powerful. A ruler. A son to be proud of.

          “You have made me proud, Maegor. And I know your father was just as proud of you. His warrior son, he called you. The son most like him.” He inclined his head in gratitude.

          “Escort me to my bed,” I asked my son as I slowly stood up. The weariness almost painful. I slept more and more the last few days. Almost like I tried to catch up the sleep I had missed through the course of my life.

          He gently took my arm and brought me back to my bed. Helping me lie down, and I pulled the covers over my body. “May I stay?” He asked me, and I nodded solemnly.

          “If something happens to me, my will is in the box on my desk.” His face looked harder and unmovable like a rock as he nodded, holding my hand gently in his. I gave him a smile as my eyes fluttered shut. Just a little nap. I’d see him later, and we could have dinner together. It had been a while since we had been able to share a meal together. I exhaled deeply as darkness consumed me.

 

 

“Took you long enough.” My eyes fluttered open, and I looked straight up into the smiling face of Rhaenys. Her long hair framing her angelic face. Tears appearing in her eyes as she stared at me.

          “Sister?” I whispered in disbelief, and she nodded. So young. She looked like before the Conquest. Young, happy, and cheerful. The sweetling of the three of us. I sat up, cupping her face. She placed her hands over mine as we rested our foreheads together.

          “I am so sorry, Enya. So sorry. I didn’t mean to die and to hurt you. I’m so sorry. I should have listened.”

          “Ssssh,” I mumbled as my throat tightened with emotions. Pulling her close and rested her head against my chest. Rocking her gently. Oh how I had missed her. Brushing my nose against her hair, I inhaled her scent. It smelled just like her. “Am I dead?” I asked her softly, and she nodded faintly.

          “Drifted off in your sleep while Maegor watched over you. A beautiful death that you deserved.”

          “You never deserved to be killed.”

          “I know, but I am glad you drifted off in the final goodbye in peace.” I decided not to argue with her. It had been so long since I had seen her, I wished to enjoy the moment. Rocking her gently in my arms.

          “You need to go now.” I looked startled at her. Go? To where? She gave me a soft smile. “Not away, but there is someone else who wishes to see you.” She stood up and took my hand, making me look around for the first time. A bedroom, it looked just like Rhaenys’s bedroom back in Dragonstone.

          We walked through the corridors, the stones a pale white and beige colour. Different from Dragonstone, where everything had been so dark and gloom. She led me to a garden where I saw someone sit on a bench at a pond. Aegon. “I will leave you two alone.” She kissed my cheek and left.

          Aegon stood up, turning to me with a serene smile. He looked like the young god I had always thought he was. His hair a bit longer, but no lines on his face. No weight on his shoulders. I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms, being crushed against him. I buried my face against his firm chest and inhaled his chest as I trembled lightly.

          “Welcome home.” Finally, I was home.


End file.
